One chance, zero interest
by XxAngelscythexX
Summary: Soul is the coolest guy from school. Every girl loves him. But when he got messed up into another fight, he gets a weird punishment. A girl named Maka must keep a eye on him. He thinks it's easy to win this girls heart. But that isn't so easy. And she, without noticing wins his heart with a simple 'Hey, I'm Maka.'
1. The punishment

**=Soul's POV=**

My name is Soul Eater Evans. I'm the coolest guy in school, sounds great huh? Not really. My only true friend is a blue haired freak named Black star, the others are just seeking for popularity. And I never found a girl that I liked. Every girl seems to fall for me, but I'm not interested in them. I walk down the messy hallway.

'SOUL BUDY!' Black star tackles me.

'Get of me idiot.' We both stand up.

'Kid is fighting with that gang again, we got to help him!' Black star already runs toward the fight.

Well… I think you can guess how the rest goes…

'Evans, this your last chance. You got to be a good student.' The principle says.

'Yeah, yeah.' I turn away to walk out the office.

'We are not done yet, I have a special punishment for you. Miss. Albarn, please come in.'

A girl? This is going to be so easy. I smirk. A girl walks in the office. She wears a standard school uniform, her as blond hair in pigtails.

'Hey, I'm Maka.' She says.

I just stand here, frozen. Her big green eyes look at me, curious. What will Maka think of me?! My white hair, red eyes and… I grin, showing my shark teeth. Maka smiles.

'Evans. Maka is going to be at your side for a month, she will look at your behavior.' I look at the principle in surprise.

'This is a joke ride?!' She shakes her head.

'No. Now go to your class, Albarn follow him.' Maka sighs.

We both walk out the office, Maka follows me to my class.

'I never saw you before, are you new?' I ask.

Maka walks beside me, she look bored.

'No. I never saw you before to, but I heard about you.' She says.

I smirk. This is my chance to win her if she heard…

'What did you hear?' Is asks.

Now Maka smiles. Yes.

'That you are a air headed jackass. I can't say that I miss agree.' My jaw drops.

What's wrong with this girl?! I don't get it.

Maka looks at me. My heart skips a beat.

'I'm not going to fall for you Evans.' Did she read my mind?!

'D-did you read my mind?' I mumble.

Maka rolls her eyes and lays a hand on my shoulder. I look at her in surprise.

'Let's just go to class.' She says.

I agree, trying to hide my blush.

**This chapter is crapy :'(. Its going to be better. But thanks to the people who read it anyway ^.^**


	2. Jealousy!

**~Soul's POV~**

I stop before we walk in the classroom, turning to Maka.

'Don't you have your own class?' I ask.

She gives me a irritated look.

'I am in your class idiot. Why do you think they choose me?' I scratch my arm.

This isn't going good at all. I don't answer and walk in the classroom. People look surprised when they see me and Maka walk in together. Maka doesn't even bother to hear where I normally sit. She just walks over to what we named "The corner". It is in a corner, and their sits almost nobody. I know, not a very cool and original name. Maka sits down next to a pink haired… Girl?...Boy?...

'Soul this is my best friend Crona. He doesn't speak so much.' She lays her hand on his shoulder.

Crona blushes because that? So uncool.

'Yo.' I say irritated.

Maka makes with a angry movement clear that I have to sit down. I take place next to her. Ignoring al the staring faces.

'W-why is he here with us?' Crona's voice sounds more like a whisper.

Maka pets him. I smirk. What is he? Her dog!

'I don't like it to Crona, but the principle told me to babysit him.' She says blank.

I look angrily at her. She just opens her book and ignores me.

That crazy guy Stein rolls in on his chair. He stops and looks straight at me.

'Evans. Sins when are you taking my classes?' Stein says.

I frown. Does nobody know me in this class?! I look around. No the students clearly know me.

'I'm new here.' I say sarcastic.

The cool me doesn't have to talk to a freak like Stein.

'He is not new here, he only just found his brain.' Maka says next to me.

Even now she ignores me when I look her way. THIS GIRL!

The lessons of Stein are boring and sadistic as usual. I'm just falling asleep when a book crushes my head.

'Maka chop!' Maka looks angrily at me.

'The hell?' I say sleepy and feel if there isn't a hole in my head.

'You shouldn't sleep in class!' Maka whispers.

'Who cares. That guy Stein is scarring the crap out of a bird.' I say.

I look at the gray psychopath. He is latterly scaring the crap out of that bird. I look away. Gross. The rest of the lesson Maka doesn't let me sleep, and every time I try she crushes my skull with that damn book of hers. When the lesson is finally over Maka walks behind me to the canteen. Of course followed by that pink haired guy. That Crona really irritates me.

'YAHHOOO! THE GREAT ME HAS ARRIVED!' Blackstar jumps ride in front of me followed by Tsubaki who is trying to make him shut up. Blackstar looks frowning at Maka and Crona.

'Soul I think you have stalkers.' He says.

I laugh about it while Maka looks furious at me.

'No this chick Maka has to keep a eye on me, orders from the principal.' I say and point to Maka.

Blackstar looks at Crona. 'Then who is she?'

I laugh again but Maka only gets angrier . She goes stand next to Crona and hold him close like a little child.

'That is a guy.' I say irritated.

Why is she giving attention to that guy but not to me?! I mean look at me!

Blackstar laughs and gives Crona a stomp against his shoulder. Crona almost falls to the ground but Maka holds him to tight. That girl is pretty strong if she can stand that push of Blackstar.

'SOUL-KUN!'

I don't even have to look to see who it is. Here goes my chance.

**I'm sorry I didn't update for so long ! :'( I was to busy... But here it is and I prommise I'm going to update every day from now on ! :) I hope you enjoy my stories. Pleas commend :D**


	3. Day trip

**~Maka 's POV~**

'SOUL-KUN!'

I'm trying to figure out what kind of person calls him that when a purple haired girl storms ore way. Everybody gets that I just saw Excalibur face when they see her. She is wearing something that you can't even call a shirt and pants. It's more like large underwear. Crona gets almost a panic attack from the side of it.

'I can't handle this!' He cries while clinging on to me.

I'm was just going to say something smart but the girl hugs Soul so tide he can't even breath.

'Neither do I.' I say to Crona.

'Soul! I missed you so much! You missed Blair to ride?' She purrs while suffocating him with her breasts.

'LET GO OF ME!' You can barely hear him but that girl ( I think she is Blair) lets go of him.

That blue haired boy and the silent raven haired girl sneak away. I want to go away to, but I have to keep a eye on that idiot. Soul pulls his clothes straight and looks at me. I give him a 'drop dead' look and start to calm down Crona.

'Soul you're a so mean.' Blair purrs.

Soul just walks away angrily. Even the slut girl is amazed by this. Me to. I assumed this was a daily event. I take Crona by the hand and walk after Soul outside. We have to run to keep up with him. I take Crona with me, even when he says he doesn't want to go after him because Soul is not nice. Soul stands already next to his motorcycle when we arrive outside.

'You can't go! We still have school!' I yell at him.

Soul starts his motor. 'I don't give a damn!' He yells back.

I crunch my teeth. 'Come on Soul please! I have to stay with you damn it!'

Soul takes off. First I'm scared that he really goes away but when he stops ride in front of me and Crona takes surprise over.

'Hop on then.' Soul says with a grin on his face.

I shake my head. 'I can't leave Crona.'

Now Soul looks angry. I should have said school!

'Last change.' He says.

I look at Crona. He clearly doesn't want me to go. But the principal said I will get the money I need for college. I could never pay that, doesn't matter how much extra jobs I take. And dad only gambles with the money. I step on the motor and put my arms around Soul's waist.

'I'm sorry Crona. I will see you soon, promise.' I say.

Crona gives me a silent okay and Soul takes off. The wind blows my hair to all sides. It feels quite nice like this. The hot sun, wind blowing throw my hair, my arms around Soul's waist… He is so warm and I haven't felt so save In a long time… Wait ho stop it Maka! I can't fall in love with Soul Eater! He is just a player like papa!

'Are you hungry?' Soul asks. Shaking me out of my thoughts.

'Yes, why?' I ask.

Soul smirks. 'I know a cool place in town where they have the best hamburgers, do you want to go?'

I smile. 'Do I have a choice?'

'Nope' Soul says laughing.

I couple minutes later we are in town and stop at a small café. We step of and walk in. Everybody greats Soul happily and the girls blush when they look back at him. Somehow that second part irritated me. We sit down, immediately a girl stands there to take our order. She smiles friendly at Soul while giving me a cold stare. I'm glad when she walks away to get our order.

'You are pretty popular huh?' I say, not noticing I just said it out loud.

Soul looks at me with his lazy red eyes.

'Well, yeah. I know you see me as someone who wants to be popular and is a real playboy, but I'm not like that at all.' He says.

I'm choked by his words. I wasn't nice to him but never told him that I dislike that about him. The waitress sets down our food and drinks and disappears again. I take a bite out of the hamburger. Soul didn't lie, it is the best I ever had.

'Well?' Soul asks with a big grin on his face.

'Delicious.' I say and take another bite.

He laughs about and starts eating to. After I finish one and Soul three hamburgers ( It is unbelievable how much that guy can eat without getting fat!), Soul starts laughing at me. I frown irritated and shy.

'What?!' Is ask.

Soul bends forward and takes a piece tomato from my face.

'You forgot something.' He says.

I look at him. Soul is so close that I turn red. Soul seams to notice it to and turns red to. He quickly sits down again.

'Let's go to the park next, Okay?' He asks.

I nod. 'Yeah sure.'

_**This one is a bit longer because the last one was so late ;) I hope you enjoyed! =D Please leave a comment ^.^**_


	4. Not letting you go

**THAT WAS MY OLD STORY CHAPTER ! I"M SORRY GUYS THIS IS THE REAL ONE **

**~Soul's POV~**

Me and Maka stop at a nearby park. Maka jumps of the motorcycle and looks amazed around.

'I know this place!' She says smiling.

I look at the little girl in front of me. I never thought a flat bookworm like her would mean this much to my in only one day. But how she looks like this. Her big green eyes shining while she is looking at the sky, her smile, her hair, It's just so beautiful. Maka looks at me.

'Me and my mother always came here when I was little.' She says.

It's clear that she has a lot of good memories of this place. I want her to smile like that, always.

'I'm not really a nature fan, but I found this place when I was hiding for the others one day.' I say.

'Hiding?' Maka asks surprised.

'Yeah. Being popular can be a real pain in the ass you know? People always follow you because they want something from you, money, fame, and so it goes on. I never know if they are my friends because they like the person I am, only Blackstar was my real friend from the start.' I sit down in the grass. Maka stays in silent's for a while and then sits down to.

'I'm sorry.' She says

I look surprised at her. 'Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong!'

'I did. I thought bad of you just because of the rumours I heard, and I even compared you to my father' Maka looks at the ground.

'Your father?' I ask.

'He is al lying cheating bastard, that's why my mom left us years ago.' Maka explains.

She thought of me like that?... That hurts... Maka looks at me suddenly with a blush colouring up her face.

'B-but you're not like that at all! I think you are actually really n-nice!' She stutters.

I can't do anything except laughing. Maka looks mad at me.

'D-don't laugh!'

I lay my hand on her head.

'Sorry, I'm glad you think of me like that.' Maka's blush still didn't disappear.

I lean forward at her. Maka looks surprised but doesn't pull away when my lips touch hers. I'm worried my shark like teeth's will hurt her, but it doesn't look like it. I kiss her and pull than back for a little.

'Do you believe me when I say that I love you?' I ask

I can feel Maka's smile against mine. 'Do I have a choice?'

'Nope.'

I don't know how long we stayed in the park like that, and I don't really care either. I love a stubborn bookworm. Who had thought that!

'You understand I'm not letting you go from now on?' I whisper.

We both smile. 'Promise?' Maka whispers back.

'Promise.'

**He guys. Here is the new chapter enjoy! =D Hehe this is all sweet and stuff but with me as writher that is just a matter of time *Devilish smile* Comment and you will see =D**


	5. Crona?

**VERY IMPORTANT READ!:**

**THE LAST CHAPTER THAT I DOWNLOADED WAS WRONG, THE GOOD ONE IS ALREADY STANDING ONLINE. MAKE SURE YOU READ THE GOOD ONE BEFORE THIS! THANKS!**

_**~Maka POV~**_

I walk to school like always. But the feeling in my chest chanced. School was always only good for grades, not for friends. Crona has always been my best friend because he is silent and doesn't bother me. But now I met Soul, everything seems to be much brighter and way more fun. I hide my red face behind my book at the thought of the kiss. I set one step in the hallway, people start to whisper while looking at me. I already thought that something like this would happen.

'He you are Maka ride?' I stop because of the voice.

A group of angry girls form around me.

'Yeah, why?' I ask.

The frond girl punches me in the face. I'm too surprised to react . I fall to the ground.

'Don't try to steal Soul away! Know your place!' The girls shout.

My blood starts to boil. _They punch me because they want Soul!? Who doesn't have any interest in them!?_ I stand up and face the girls. You want to play mean? Big mistake.

'Too late.' I pick up my bag and slam it in the girls faces.

They begin to scream when they feel the weight of the books. The people who first watched in silent while I was being beaten up now start to pick the girls side. Bam. A boy punches against my nose. I hold my hand under it. Desperately trying to stop the heavy bleeding. Way more punches come my way. A fist almost reaches my face when a tall figure stops it.

'Don't touch MY Maka.'

I look up in surprise. That is not Soul. My eyes widen in surprise. Its Crona! The boys face screams with pain when Crona almost breaks his fist. The other people run away when they look at Crona's cold eyes. I sit down on the ground. Crona gives me a piece of paper to stop the bleeding. I take it and stare at Crona.

'A-are you okay M-Maka?' He asks.

I look at him. In three years I never heard him talk like a few seconds ago, and now it looks like nothing happened.

'MAKA!'

I imminently know who that is. Soul runs my way. He looks really worried. He lets himself fall next to my on the ground.

'Soul?' I ask surprised.

'I'm so sorry Maka I wasn't there for you when they attacked you..' Soul whispers.

I put my arms around him and pull him close.

'Baka, don't be upset about such a little thing.' I say. **Baka means idiot**

Someone shuffles next to us.

'You're so useless, just stay away from Maka.' Crona says.

I look at him in surprise. Soul clenches his fist angrily. I stare at Crona. That cold look in his eyes that I never saw before, it scares me.

'Crona?' He turns his attention back to me, he looks like a little boy again.

'Y-yes Maka?'

I crunch my teeth. 'Soul is now my boyfriend, so I can't just watch when you say such things to him. I want to stay friends with you Crona, so stay away.' I say bitter.

First Crona looks at my with a hurt expression. But then he walks away with a silent okay. I look at Soul. A big grin stands on his face.

'W-what?' I ask.

'You called me your boyfriend.' He smirks.

I punch him away with a giant blush on my face.

'STUPID!' I yell while walking away with big steps.

'Love you to!' Soul laughs behind me.

**That was it for now guys! Hope you enjoyed ! :D Please commend !**


End file.
